Taking Over Light
by Unicorn Lady
Summary: What if Darkess had a more sinister purpose than to kill the unicorns? What if Lily's seduction was just a ploy to distract Jack from Darkness true purpose? What if there is someone called Light? What is the true relationship between the unicorns and L
1. Chasing Light

  
**A/N: ** Hiya Folks! Yep, I'm expanding now, writing Legend Fics. Don't worry, The Searcher Part 10 is coming through, but is a slow process, that final part is very long indeed. And I'm finishing the last part of Dragonheart: A Love Story as well. The Harry Potter fics are coming along as well, slower than I would like, but that's life. Hope you read and enjoy, and as always, please review!!! And there is a God!!! I just learned that the Legend DVD is coming out in August (been posponed since October 2000). 

**DISCLAIMER:** Everything Legend belongs to Universal. Anyone that is not from the movie (Except Tic, he got killed in the Editing room), is mine. Not making any money aout of this, so please don't sue.   


* * *

Once, long ago... 

before there was such a thing as time, the world was shrouded in Darkness. 

Then came the splendor of Light, bringing life and love into the Universe, and the Lord of Darkness retreated deep into the shadows of the earth, plotting his return to power.... by banishing Light forever. 

But precious Light is protected, harbored into the souls of Unicorns, the most mystical of all creatures. Unicorns are safe from the Lord of Darkness, they can only be found by the purest of mortals 

....Such a mortal is Jack, who lives in solitude with the animals of the forest. A beautiful girl named Lily loves Jack with all of her heart. In their innocence, they believe only goodness exists in the world. 

Together they will learn there can be no good without evil... No love without hate... No heaven without hell...   
No Light without Darkness. 

The harmony of the Universe depends upon an eternal balance.   
Out of the struggle to maintain this balance comes the birth of   
Legends…. 

  
  
  
  
  


It was a beautiful spring morning. The breeze playing in her dark brown hair, the ends of her gold-trimmed white dress floating in the wind, as she danced in circles with her eyes closed in the flower filled meadow. A pair of strong arms surrounded her waist, and lifted her, making her open her eyes in fright. 

Seconds later, she recognized who it was, and with a hint of annoyance, she screamed "Jack, put me down right now!" 

She could feel him chuckle, and say "I will, if you promise to give me a kiss!" 

She was getting tired of this, "Jack, you know very well I can't do that! Put me down!" 

He sighed with resignation, and put her down carefully. Once her feet touched the floor, she turned around to her friend, a frown crossing her face. 

Giving him an angry glare, she said "Why must you insist in trying to make me kiss you? You know very well that I can't and why." 

Her brown eyes turned softer, and she calmly said, "You will always be my friend, Jack, but that's all you can be. It can't be any other way." 

Green eyes looked at her with sadness, and he said, "I can't help it! I lo…" 

His sentence was cut short by her placing her fingers on his lips, silencing him, making her respond, "Don't say it, Jack. You don't really love me. You are in love with love itself. Believe me, I know." 

Taking her staff that was left on the floor, she said, "Come, let's sit down under the oak tree and talk." 

Giving her a mischivieous grin, he said "Why I don't better race you? Winner kisses the loser!", and he started sprinting towards the old oak tree. 

She only yelled "Jack!", and lifting her skirts, started running as well while laughing, trying to keep up with him. 

Somehow, she managed to get to the oak tree before him, and laughing still, she said "I win!" 

His eyes were bright, and said "Where's my kiss?" 

Rolling her eyes, she said, "I will give you a kiss, but this will be the only one. Close your eyes." 

Closing his eyes and puckering his lips, Jack waited for the kiss. Smiling mischivieously, she stood up in tiptoes and gave him a very chaste kiss on the cheek. 

He opened his eyes as soon as he felt the kiss, looking at her very disappointed, "That's it?" 

She looked at him and said "Even that can get me in trouble, so be happy with it." 

Sitting down under the shadow of the huge tree, she said curiously, "So, where were you that you were late today? I thought you were not coming at all." 

His eyes became bright while he stared into nothingness, remembering the earlier events of that day, "I met the princess today. She seems pretty nice. Actually, she reminds me a lot of you." 

She arched an eyebrow, and said "She does? Good. Maybe you'll stop bothering me and try to kiss her for a change." 

He tried in vain to give her a mock undignified look, but Jack could not stop himself from smiling, "You think she'll have me? I'm just a wild boy, she is a princess." 

She smiled knowingly, and said "If her heart is pure, she will not let something like that stop her." 

A wailing could be heard from the distance, sounding very similar to the sound of whales. 

The girl looked up to the direction of the sound, and said "Well, is time for me to go. The unicorns need to go back home. Good-bye, Jack, and good luck with the princess. What is her name?" 

He could not help smiling again while thinking of the princess he met today, and simply said "Lily. Her name is Lily." 

Grabbing her staff, she stood up and waving good-bye to her friend, ran to meet the unicorns she was born to protect. The unicorns gladly went to her and nuzzled her for some petting. 

She absentmindedly pet the unicorn's nuzzles, while she kept musing to herself "Lily, Lily, why does that name sound familiar?" 

Shaking her head, she dismissed the thoughts from her mind, and turned to the unicorns. Giving them a smile, she mounted bareback one of them, and said, "Let's go home." 

Holding her staff, she concentrated on the crystal sphere floating inside the hollowed circle on top of the staff, the bottom of the circle representing a crescent moon and the top of the circle the sun. 

The crystal grew brighter, and they were enveloped in light, making them disappear from the mortal realm. 

Someone else was looking at them through a magical mirror, bright green cat eyes focusing attentively at the young girl while she disappeared with the unicorns. 

He smiled, white rows of pointed teeth showing through black lips, "Ah, my lovely unicorn lady, one day you shall be mine. One day Darkness will take over Light, and your friend Jack will be perfect for the job." 

An evil laugh spread through the place, giving anyone who heard it a taste of things to come 

* * *

**A/N:** Let me know what you think. Your review is greatly appreciated, it encourages me for future works, or if I'm stuck with writer's block. Any comments about spelling and grammar are more than welcome, English is not my first language. I will fix errors and repost the story, so I'm counting on you people! 

Please leave a contribution in the little box. 


	2. Light Captured

  
**A/N: ** Hiya Folks! Thanks for your wonderful reviews. Special thanks go to Estelle, Dara (I'm in the process of finishing DH), Kim (is partly your fault this story is taking the turn is going...), MTS (Mara Trinity Scully - I finished The Searcher.. what you think of it?), Sarina Fannel, and Katy (I wanted this to happen at the same time the movie did, but you never saw any of this in the movie, so Tic was more convenient for me.) If you noticed, the rating has changed to R..... it will get steamy in the future.... 

**DISCLAIMER:** Everything Legend belongs to Universal. Anyone that is not from the movie (Except Tic, he got killed in the Editing room), is mine. Not making any money aout of this, so please don't sue. 

And now, the story.   


**Taking Over Light** ****

  
****

**Ch. 2: Light Captured**   
****

*** A Few Months Later *** 

Darkness summoned the Goblin named Blix, and once the goblin appeared in his presence, he said, "Something troubles me. I feel a presence in the forest… a presence I have almost mercifully forgotten…" 

He then ordered Blix to dispose of the unicorns. Once Blix was gone, Darkness summoned the Goblin named Tic. 

The helmeted goblin appeared, bowing respectfully to his master. 

Smiling, Darkness said, "I have sent Blix and the others to bring me the unicorns. I have a very special job for you… There is a girl, very beautiful with chocolate curls, dressed in white and gold. I want you to bring the girl to me. Unharmed. You must be careful, the girl is never too far from the unicorns. You will recognize her for she possess a staff with the crystal of light on top of it." 

Tic bowed respectfully, and said, "I will do as you order, My Lord." 

The goblin turned and went aboveground, to look for the girl his master had ordered to capture. 

Another beautiful day. The sky was at its bluest and the sun shined warmly through the thick foliage of the forest. She usually stayed in the meadow full of flowers, but today she decided to do something different, she decided to take a walk through the forest. 

She heard a rustle and looked around, trying to make out who could have made the sound. Everything was still. She continued her walk, carefully this time, when she heard the rustle again. 

She smiled, thinking, 'That Jack. He thinks he can scare me, but I'll show him.' 

She continued acting like nothing happened, expecting Jack to jump at her at any second. What she did not know, was that in that moment Jack was with Lily, he was showing her the unicorns, and Lily was attempting to touch one. 

The girl heard the rustle again, and smiling said, "You can come out now, Jack. I know is you." 

A strange sense of foreboding was growing within her, making her nervous, "Jack? Jack? Show yourself, this is not funny anymore." 

A voice behind her said, "I'm afraid I'm not Jack, but I hope I'll do." 

Startled, se turned around, her eyes opening wide as she noticed that a goblin was next to her. 

She turned and ran as fast as she could, screaming, "Leave me alone! Jack, help me!" 

Tic sprinted after her, stopping to take out a dart and immerse it in a strong sleeping potion. He then looked at the girl and smiled, she did not have a chance. 

Preparing the bow, he pointed at her, and let go. Perfect strike! The dart hit her on her shoulder, making her get out a scream, as she tumbled into unconsciousness. 

At the same time, a stallion that was lured by a young, innocent girl, was being poisoned by a dart, sending him and his mate in a frenzy. The connection to the one they swore to protect broke suddenly, at the same time. 

They took off following the creek, looking for the girl. They had to find her, before one of Darkness minions did, but they knew that they were too late. 

Tic was on his way to Darkness, fuming about his orders to not touch or harm the girl. The girl was indeed beautiful, and he was sure that he would have enjoyed her before taking her to Darkness, but orders were orders. 

He was wondering why his master wanted this girl untouched and unharmed. Then he smiled sinisterly. Maybe Darkness had plans of his own for the girl. He could understand Darkness, it would be a pleasure breaking her and making her one of them. 

His musings had made time pass quickly, for he was already at the entrance of the Underworld, an enormous tree twisted in the center of a desolate land. 

He arrived in front of his master, carrying the girl in his arms, like some kind of offer. 

Darkness smiled, very satisfied with his goblin, "You have done well, Tic. Just lay the girl on the table, and leave. You are dismissed." 

Tic did as told, and bowing once again to his master, he left, the doors closing right behind him. 

Darkness approached the sleeping girl, his cold gaze warming as he drank the sight before him. 

He pushed back a lock of hair out of her face with a finger, letting it linger across her cheek, traveling all the way down to her neck. 

His gaze was fixed once again to her face, saying, "My Lady Light, it has been a long time indeed. You took my heart with you, and now you will be mine. Darkness will take over the Light. Your friend Jack won't even notice you are missing, he will be too occupied trying to rescue Princess Lily." 

He smiled inwardly. He finally had in his possession the lady he had longed for the last 300 years, and get to seduce an innocent young mortal girl. This day was turning out to be a good one, indeed. 

Darkness took the girl named Light in his arms, carrying her very gently, as he made his way inside his bedchambers. He deposited her softly on his bed, and left, not before giving her a tender kiss to her forehead. 

Light will soon be his bride, and no one would be able to stop him. 

* * *

**A/N:** Let me know what you think. Your review is greatly appreciated, it encourages me for future works, or if I'm stuck with writer's block. Any comments about spelling and grammar are more than welcome, English is not my first language. I will fix errors and repost the story, so I'm counting on you people! 

Please leave a contribution in the little box. 


	3. And in the beginning, there was Light...

  
**A/N: ** Hiya Folks! Thanks for your wonderful reviews. Special thanks go to Dara (readthisreadthisreadthis....), and Ly (I plan to read your stories... I've been busy but will do it, promise...) If you noticed, the rating has changed to R..... it will get steamy in the future.... 

**DISCLAIMER:** Everything Legend belongs to Universal. Anyone that is not from the movie (Except Tic, he got killed in the Editing room), is mine. Not making any money aout of this, so please don't sue. 

And now, the story.   


  


**Taking Over Light**

  
  


**Ch. 3: And in the beginning, there was Light...**   


Darkness hour came and went, first with cold, snow covering everything on the earth, then with the fall of the unicorns; the theft of the stallion's horn, and the abduction of the mare. 

The capture of Jack and his friends Gump, Oona, Screwball and Brown Tom. For the masterpiece, the seduction of the princess Lily, giving her false promises of making her his bride; if she refused him, she would be killed, if she did turn, she would become Darkness' whore, never his bride. 

Lily's betrayal, summed with Jack's escape, meant the appearance of light into his kingdom. All this he foresaw, he knew what was going to happen, and he played his role well. His true purpose was not revealed to the innocents who thought defeated him. Yes, he let them think they won. 

The unicorn's horn was restored to the stallion, life came back to the earth. They thought the unicorns would be safe and free from harm. How wrong they are. What are the unicorns without Light? 

A long time ago, unicorns roamed free on the earth. Then, man decided to hunt them for sport, not knowing their true purpose. As their numbers were dwindling, it became more difficult to maintain the light inside their souls. That's when a miracle occurred. 

One day, as the unicorns woke up from their slumber, they noticed that their burden had been lifted. They looked at each other in wonder. They could still feel the light, but not as an overwhelming force anymore. 

The sound of a babe's cry filled their enchanted meadow. It was impossible, no mortal could travel where the unicorns rested. Not only was a sacred place, it was well hidden, the unicorns being the only creatures that knew of its existence. 

But there it was, a small babe, wrapped in silk. A girl, but there was something different about this one. She looked mortal, human to be exact, but did not felt mortal at all. She felt like one of them. She contained the light that had been so difficult to bear for themselves. 

The unicorns knew that this girl could never live among mortals, for she harbored the light within her soul. They decided to take her to the Fae folk, they could nurture her until she was old enough to return to them. The girl would need a name. They decided to name her Light. 

Carrying her gently through her silk wrappings, the unicorns took little Light into one of the Fae folk, who promised to nurture the girl until she would be old enough to return to her rightful place. 

So Light grew up between fairies, elves and gnomes. Her life was full of laughter, happiness, dancing and song. The unicorns came often to supervise the development of their small child. 

The child always welcomed the unicorns, as she was always told that they were her family. She would spend hours talking to them, and learning about the light, and the job that it was protecting it from Darkness. 

When Light turned twelve, it was decided that she was old enough to return to her true family. She was given a gift, a staff with the symbols of light/day and darkness/night on top. A circle formed by a sun on the top and a crescent moon on the bottom. In the middle lay a pure, transparent crystal. 

She was told that she could channel the power of the light through the crystal, but it could only be used for good. For her to harbor the light, she would have to be pure, like the crystal itself. 

From that day forward, she lived with the unicorns, going with them to the mortal realm and back. She always stayed in a flower-filled meadow at the edge of the forest that the unicorns insisted for her to never leave while in the mortal realm. 

But one day, she heard a scream. Never knowing despair or sadness, she was curious about the sound. She followed the sounds into the deep forest, not noticing where she was going. The screaming suddenly stopped, and she was puzzled. 

Sensing someone was close by, she hid behind some bushes, and she could hear someone say, "I'm sorry, master. It would never happen again." 

She heard a deep voice, not at all unpleasant, say "This is the last time I trust these fools to do something. What a bunch of incompetents. Do I have to do everything myself?" 

She heard the other voice, now trembling in fear, "No master. I will carry your orders." 

The deep voice said again, "See that you do. Get someone to take this." 

Sensing steps coming closer, she hid more into the bushes, just seeing pieces of black cloth floating in the air. 

When she thought it was safe, she stepped out to the bushes and looked in he direction where the voices had come from. 

She was in shock, as she saw a creature unlike she had ever seen, lying on the floor, barely alive. 

It had an enormous body, covered with glittering green scales. A long neck ended in an elongated head with horns and the mouth in its long snout contained hundreds of sharp teeth. She went closer, trying to make sense of this creature, when it opened an eye. 

Seeing the suffering this creature was in, she took pity, and went to it. Putting her hands over his head, she closed her eyes, sensing the light within. 

Concentrating hard, she put a small amount of light inside the creature, who suddenly stirred in confusion. 

Looking at the girl, he thanked her for saving his life. With a smile she acknowledged his thanks, and willed him to leave before the creatures that did this to him came back. 

With awe and wonder, she saw the enormous creature take flight, circling around her once before leaving into the horizon. 

She started to leave the place, and realized she did not know what way she had come from. She was lost, and the horrible creatures would surely come back soon. 

She started to walk, any way would be good at this point, when she heard the deep voice again, "Gone? What do you mean the dragon is gone? Is impossible, it was near death when we left him!" 

Listening to some rustling near her, she quickened her steps. She could hear the same voice again, "Someone else was here! That way, it mustn't be too far!" 

Panicking, Light ran through the forest, her clothes being torn as she made her way through the trees. 

Looking back to see if she was being followed, she ran onto something solid. Her body falling backwards, she was suddenly held by a pair of strong arms. 

Before she could react, she said "Thank you. I'm sorry I bumped into you, but I must go." 

The arms did not let go. Panic surged through her, as she heard the same deep voice from before, "And why in such a hurry, dear Lady? The forest is full of many dangers, you should be careful while traversing it."   


* * *

**A/N:** Let me know what you think. Your review is greatly appreciated, it encourages me for future works, or if I'm stuck with writer's block. Any comments about spelling and grammar are more than welcome, English is not my first language. I will fix errors and repost the story, so I'm counting on you people! 

Please leave a contribution in the little box. 


	4. 

Taking Over Light - Part 4   
**A/N: ** I know, I know... I have neglected this story, but now I'm back. I'm still struggling with the next chapter (the reason I changed the rating to R). Still struggling if I want to leave it like that or take the smutty parts out. Anyway, thanks for your wonderful reviews, and for banging my head asking for more. Special thanks go to Kim, the Manipulative Little Monster (is your fault that I'm writing this... ^_^), Desirea (Unicorns are my favorite animals too!), Dara (hope you keep reading....), Katy (you see, there's plenty for everyone.), and Halo Ghost (Ok, next part, hope you are happy...) 

**DISCLAIMER:** Everything Legend belongs to Universal. Anyone that is not from the movie (Except Tic, he got killed in the Editing room), is mine. Not making any money aout of this, so please don't sue. 

And now, the story.   
  
  


**Taking Over Light**

  
  
  


**Ch. 4: Meeting Darkness**   


Fear taking over her for the first time in her life, she slowly turned up her gaze to the owner of that voice. What she saw surprised her. She was not sure what to make of him. 

He was tall, about nine or ten feet, two enormous black horns coming out of his head. His body color was red. His eyes were golden-yellow with slits like a cat's. Instead of legs, he had hooves, like a horse. She kept looking at him curiously. She had never seen a creature like him before. 

This young thing intrigued Darkness. She did not seem scared of him, but rather curious. This thought amused him. She was very innocent indeed if she was not frightened by his presence. He wondered what was this young mortal doing in this part of the forest, where few were brave enough to get here. 

Thinking quickly, she responded, "I... am afraid I am lost, and I'm trying to find my way back.". 

Darkness smiled at the innocence of this girl, admitting she is lost, giving him the perfect opportunity of taking her with him without anyone knowing any better, but no, there were more pressing matters at this time. 

Darkness asked, "Dear Lady, have you seen anyone else traversing through the forest?" 

Light shook her head, "Apart from you, I'm afraid I have not seen anyone. I better continue on my way, it will be dark soon." 

Surprising even himself, Darkness asked, "Where are you trying to go, Milady?" 

She smiled at him, was it possible that he would help her? She had never seen anyone like him before. She wondered what and who he was. 

Still smiling, she answered, "I'm trying to reach the meadow at the edge of the forest." 

Darkness was startled at the girl's reaction to his question. She was actually smiling at him, and what a radiant smile it was. Something stirred from within as he watched her, but quickly dismissed the feeling. He then did something that surprised him even more. 

Giving her a small grin, he said, "I know how to get there, and it would be an honor for me to escort you." 

With a delighted expression, she said, "Oh, would you? Thank you very much, I was afraid I would get more lost trying to find my way out..." 

Darkness looked at the young woman, and he felt strange inside. He shook his head. He needed to tell his idiotic goblins to make do without him. And they better find who rescued the dragon. 

"If you'll excuse me, Milady, I need to take care of something. Wait for me here, please." 

Light nodded, and saw him walk away, a frown crossing his face. 

Darkness found Blix and Blunder, and told them, "I have something I have to take care of, and when I return you better have the dragon, or whoever rescued it." 

Turning around, without leaving the goblins time to respond, he rolled his eyes and murmured to himself, "Hobgoblins. They are almost as pathetic and useless as their cousins that my brother rules." 

On his way back, his thoughts turned to the girl who was waiting for him. This girl had truly intrigued him. How could she be so innocent at her age? She should've been married by mortal standards years ago. 

He was sure that she was not married, she was too innocent. He wondered if someone was courting her... As this thought came up, he stopped suddenly. 

What was he thinking? Was he actually considering courting a mortal girl he just met? Shaking his head, he dismissed those thoughts as he arrived where the girl was waiting patiently. 

Giving her a smile, he offered her his right arm while saying, "Ready to go, Milady?" 

She nodded and took the arm that the strange creature offered her. 

The walk to the meadow was silent, Light immersed in her own thoughts, while Darkness was simply admiring this young girl's beauty. 

For Darkness, they arrived to the meadow far too quickly. He stopped, and seeing her questioning look, he answered her. 

"We are here, Milady. I'm afraid that this is where we part..", and taking her hand in his, he kissed the back of it. 

Light blushed softly. No one had ever done that to her before. 

Smiling at him, she said, "Thank you again. I don't know what I would've done if you hadn't help me." 

He was sitting so he could talk to her at eye-level with her, so she went up to him and kissed him lightly on the cheek. 

Darkness looked at this young girl dumbfounded. Putting his hand where her lips were moments before, he asked, "What was that for, Milady?" 

Still smiling, she said, "For being a friend, making me feel safe." 

At this point, she looked at the meadow, and turning back to him, she said, "I have to go. Thank you again." 

Darkness just stood and looked at the girl walk around the flowers, stop, and bend to pick up something. 

You could imagine his surprise when he saw that she was holding a staff containing the crystal of light at its top. 

He had to know who this girl was, so he asked loudly, "Milady, would you tell me your name?" 

Hearing his question, she turned around, and shouted, "Light!", and waving to him, she turned to where the unicorns were waiting for her. 

He could not believe his eyes or his ears. The girl's name was Light? How ironic. But then, he saw the girl approach something white. They were actually unicorns! 

He then saw something he wouldn't have thought possible. The girl was holding her staff up high, and she disappeared from sight along with the unicorns. 

Could it be possible that this girl was actually the girl from the prophecy? He never gave it much thought, but now it came back to his memory with full force. 

_When Darkness meets Light_   
_A struggle will start_   
_For the universe, its balance_   
_The end of a palace_   
_By the loss of a heart___

_The brightness will dim_   
_If evil should win_   
_On the fateful night_   
_When Darkness takes over Light_ __

  
**A/N:** Let me know what you think. Your review is greatly appreciated, it encourages me for future works, or if I'm stuck with writer's block. Any comments about spelling and grammar are more than welcome, English is not my first language. I will fix errors and repost the story, so I'm counting on you people! 

Please leave a contribution in the little box. 


	5. Seeking Light

Taking Over Light - Part 5   
**A/N: ** Hi folks, and welcome back! I had a big struggle with this chapter, as this is the reason I changed the rating to R. Is my first attempt ever to write smut, so please be gentle, as I'm afraid future parts will make me change this to NC-17. Anyway, thanks for your wonderful reviews, and for encouraging me to write more. Special thanks go to Kim, the Manipulative Little Monster, because is her fault that I'm writing this... ^_^ 

Also, special thanks to those of you who reviewed ch. 4: Lillian (Thanks for the vote of confidence!), Dara (here's the next one...), and Katy (sorry, no Blix for a while, since now the story is going to start focusing on the two main characters...) 

**DISCLAIMER:** Everything Legend belongs to Universal. Anyone that is not from the movie (Except Tic, he got killed in the Editing room), is mine. Not making any money aout of this, so please don't sue. 

And now, the story.   
  
  


**Taking Over Light**

  
  
  
  


**Ch. 5: Seeking Light**   
  


After Darkness returned home he couldn't stop thinking about Light. Every time he closed his eyes all he saw was her smiling face looking innocently at him. 

She was sitting in a small clearing in the forest. He had been observing her for a while now, without being noticed. Accidentally, he stepped on a branch, and her head jerked up in his direction. 

Recognizing him, she smiled and said, "Is you! I was hoping to see you again." 

He sat next to her, taking the hands that were extended in his direction. 

He was silent for a moment, taking in her beauty, her scent of freshly picked flowers. 

Without thinking, he pressed his lips on hers, deepening the kiss as he felt her response. He continued trailing kisses down her neck, stopping to taste her collarbone with his tongue, eliciting a soft moan in response. 

Getting bolder by her response, he continued kissing her collarbone and went downwards up to where flesh met silk. Stopping to look at her, he was transfixed, as her face was beaming with desire, her eyes darkened with passion. 

He went back to her mouth hungrily, her hands traveling through his chest and then his back, making him stand up with passion. 

Undoing her corset, he allowed a hand inside the fabric, caressing her breast until its peek rose in attention, making her moan even louder. 

He made the motion to pull down the dress off her shoulders, when a sound interrupted them. Turning his head to the sound, he saw nothing. 

When he turned back to the girl, she was gone. He looked frantically for her, but she was nowhere to be seen. 

He screamed in frustration, "No!" 

Opening his eyes, he sat up, sweat all over his body. It had only been a dream, but it seemed so real! 

Growling with frustration, he tried to go back to sleep, the scene of passion replaying in his mind every time he closed his eyes. He tossed and turned for hours, until slumber finally claimed him. Fortunately for him, the rest of his sleep was dreamless. 

Those dreams had been hunting him for the last 300 years, increasing his desire for someone he thought he could never have, until now. 

Looking at her sleeping so peaceful in his bed, hair spread all over the pillows, made his desire grow in intensity. 

He would do nothing to scare her, if not his plans could be ruined, as he learned earlier with Lily. 

For all the years he had observed her, he knew she was friends with Jack, and that Jack had tried to court her unsuccessfully. Jack now had Lily. Very curious that Jack's beloved princess looked remarkably like Light, but could never compare. 

Even in her innocence, Lily was scared of Darkness when she saw him for the first time, that never happening with his Lady Light. Light would never be scared of him, unless she learned who he was. 

The girl stirred on the bed, still asleep, a smile forming on her lips as she slept. Darkness looked at her, wondering what was she dreaming about. With a smile on his lips, he took a small mirror and sat on a chair next to the bed, curious to know what she was dreaming about. 

As the dream focused in the hand mirror, he could see a clearing in the forest, very close to the one where they met, and there she was, glorious, but seemed that she was looking for something, or someone. 

He made another gesture, and now he was able to hear as well as see what she was dreaming about. 

"Hello? Where are you? I know you are here somewhere. Show yourself, please?" 

Light kept looking for someone, she could not really tell who she was looking for, but she knew it was he. She never learned his name, but she never forgot him. Something inside of her called out to him, but she didn't know what. 

She was scared; she was alone again in the forest, lost, with no way out. She was hoping that her friend, yes, the kind creature that helped her so long ago would help her again. She felt tears forming in hr eyes, as she looked frantically for her way back. 

Darkness took his attention off the mirror, as he felt her stir restlessly in her sleep. He moved next to her on the bed. 

Light was moving frantically on the bed, and started screaming, "Please help me, don't leave me alone!" 

As he was leaning over her to keep her from thrashing around, she opened her eyes, full of tears. 

Smiling as she saw him, she said, "You came!" and putting her arms around his neck, she started sobbing on his shoulder. 

Darkness was startled by this. He did not expect this reaction from her. He froze as he felt her arms go around his neck, and her head lean against his shoulder. He was more surprised when she started crying, not knowing what to do. 

Then, his arms went automatically around her, comforting her. Closing his eyes, he inhaled the scent in her hair, just as he remembered, of fresh picked flowers. One of his hands trailed along her curls. 

For how long he had longed for this? He had lost count of time. Eyes still closed, he placed a kiss on the crown of her head, his cheek resting in the place where his lips were moments before. 

Gently rocking her back and forth, he said, "Now, now. Calm down, you are safe now. I am here; nothing will harm you. I promise that." 

After taking some deep breaths, Light realized that this was not a dream. He was real; he was here with her, wherever here might be. 

Lifting her head from his shoulder, she put enough space so she could look at his face. Millions of questions came through her mind, how she got here, where he came from, how he found her. 

Only one question came to her lips, the questions she had wanted to ask for hundreds of years, and she thought she would never be able to ask, "What is your name?" 

A pang of pain came over Darkness heart. Of all the questions she could ask, she had to ask the one he could not give the answer to, not unless he was willing to lose her forever. 

Not knowing what to say, he looked into her eyes, and before he realized what he was doing, he said, "My name is Dar..." 

  
**A/N:** Let me know what you think. Your review is greatly appreciated, it encourages me for future works, or if I'm stuck with writer's block. Any comments about spelling and grammar are more than welcome, English is not my first language. I will fix errors and repost the story, so I'm counting on you people! 

Please leave a contribution in the little box. 


	6. Struggle Starts

Taking Over Light - Part 6   
**A/N: ** Hi folks, and welcome back! I had a big struggle with this story. I changed the rating to NC-17 because of the next chapter, posted at the same time as this one. If you don't like to read smut, skip ch. 7, it won't affect the plot. Anyway, thanks for your wonderful reviews, and for encouraging me to write more. Special thanks go to Kim, the Manipulative Little Monster, because is her fault that I'm writing this... ^_^ 

Also, special thanks to those of you who reviewed Ch. 5: Dara (smut in separate chapter so you can skip it and continue reading...), Isis (I hope you like this), Candi (let me know what you think of the next chapter) and Geldman (Thanks!) 

**DISCLAIMER:** Everything Legend belongs to Universal. Anyone that is not from the movie (Except Tic, he got killed in the Editing room), is mine. Not making any money aout of this, so please don't sue. 

And now, the story.   
  
  


**Taking Over Light**

  
  
  
  
  


**Ch. 5: Struggle Starts**   


"What is your name?" 

A pang of pain came over Darkness heart. Of all the questions she could ask, she had to ask the one he could not give the answer to, not unless he was willing to lose her forever. 

Not knowing what to say, he looked into her eyes, and before he realized what he was doing, he said, "My name is Dar..." 

Not noticing his hesitation, she gave him a radiant smile and said, "I finally now your name, Dar. Please tell me, how did you find me?" 

Deciding that a half-truth was better than a lie, he answered, "I saw the goblin carrying you. As soon as he left you, I took you here, where I knew you'd be safe." 

Putting her hand on top of his, she said, "Thank you. I knew you were a good friend." 

Not believing what she was doing, Darkness looked intently at her eyes as soon as he felt her hand touch his. 

Resisting the string impulse that wanted to run his fingers through her hair, he took her hand in his saying, "Come, Milady. You must be famished." 

Leading her outside his bedchambers, one of his hands still holding one of hers, they arrived into another room, which could only be described as magnificent. The tapestries and furniture were not only expensive, but they were tastefully arranged as well. 

The enormous dining room table was presented with all sorts of food imaginable. Unlike the one he used to tempt Lily, the food in this one had its normal colors and contained no magic within them. 

Stopping at one of the ends of the table, Darkness pulled a chair for Light to sit on. Once this was done, Darkness took his seat next to her at the head of the table. Taking the pitcher full of wine, he served himself and then filled Light's goblet as well. 

Light was slightly nervous; this was the first time she was separated from the unicorns since she was twelve. But it felt good, being able to carry a conversation without riddles or run-arounds like fairies regularly like to do. 

She was so nervous, she could not even recall what she ate, her plate magically filled with food that curiously turned to be among her favorites. 

After dinner was over, they talked a bit more, and music seemed to fill the air. It was a hunting melody, beautiful, yet sad, but it was the kind of music that begged to be danced to. 

Darkness looked curiously at Light, ands asked, "Would you like to dance?" 

Light nodded and stood up, her hand being guided to the middle of the room. Giving Light a quasi-nervous look, he put one hand on her waist and the other one laced with hers. 

They started dancing at the rhythm of the music, making them forget where they were. As time passed, they grew accustomed to each other, so their dance pattern changed and turned more and more complicated. 

Darkness kept dancing with Light, twirling her around from time to time, until they could not dance anymore. He just stood there, holding her close, gaze locked with hers. 

He took a lock of her hair that had gone wild from their dancing, putting it back behind her ear. His hand lingered on the side of her face, caressing her cheek softly with his thumb. 

Light closed her eyes as she felt the soft caress of his hand on her face, her head leaning towards it as a smile spread on her lips, her hand rising to meet his. 

She knew she shouldn't allow this, but it felt so right. She was momentarily surprised when she felt his lips upon hers, very gentle, almost shyly. She put her arms around his neck and kissed him back. 

As she was kissing him, Light could feel a burning fire growing inside her, her heart was beating wildly, blood rushing to her ears. 

He could not believe this was happening. She looked so beautiful, eyes closed leaning against his hand, her hand touching his. He was unable to keep his restraint any longer. 

He gently pressed his lips against hers, not wanting to frighten her. To his surprise, she responded by kissing him back and putting her arms around his neck. This was what he had dreamed about all this years. 

Still kissing her, he took her in his arms and walked back to his bedchambers. This time he would not let her go. She was his, and he was going to make sure of it.   


**A/N:** Let me know what you think. Your review is greatly appreciated, it encourages me for future works, or if I'm stuck with writer's block. Any comments about spelling and grammar are more than welcome, English is not my first language. I will fix errors and repost the story, so I'm counting on you people! 

Please leave a contribution in the little box. 


	7. Light Taken Over – WARNING: Adult Conten...

Taking Over Light - Part 7   
**A/N: ** Hi folks, and welcome back! K, peeps, this is it, the NC-17 chapter. Is my first attempt ever to write smut, so please be gentle. Anyway, thanks for your wonderful reviews, and for encouraging me to write more. Special thanks go to Kim, the Manipulative Little Monster, because is her fault that I'm writing this... ^_^ 

**DISCLAIMER:** Everything Legend belongs to Universal. Anyone that is not from the movie (Except Tic, he got killed in the Editing room), is mine. Not making any money aout of this, so please don't sue. 

And now, the story.   
  
  


**Taking Over Light**

  
  
  
  
  
  
****

**Ch. 7: Light Taken Over – warning: Adult Content**   


As soon as they arrived into his bedchambers, he put her down again, still kissing her hungrily. As he was kissing her, he let his tongue roll over her lips, asking for access to her mouth. Once permission was granted, he invaded her mouth, tongues intertwining in a primitive dance. 

Putting an arm around her waist, he pressed her close to him, letting her feel the effect she had on him. His mouth left hers, trailing hot kisses down her neck. His tongue savored the hollow of her neck, making her moan in response. 

His hands traveled along her breasts, caressing them until he felt the hardened nipples through the fabric. Remembering his dreams, he made sure he stayed in eye contact with his beloved, as he carefully untied her corset. Once her dress was finally off, his eyes raked through her form hungrily. 

Kissing her once more, he carefully picked her up and deposited her gently on the enormous bed. His lips traveled from her mouth to her collarbone, finally stopping in the valley between her breasts. 

Paying attention to her left breast, his tongue danced across its center, teasing it into attention. Once this was accomplished he took the rosy peek in his mouth, sucking and nibbling hungrily, making her move towards him, her hands reaching to his head holding him closer to her. 

Light closed her eyes. He was making her have new feelings that she never had before. The only thing she knew is that she didn't want him to stop. 

Darkness continued paying homage to her breasts, alternating between them, while his hands kept caressing her down her stomach, until he reached her core; making her arch her spine to him, a smile spreading through his lips at her reaction. 

A finger found her sensitive spot, causing her eyes to open and close again, moaning louder and spreading her legs further, giving him better access. Light thought she was going to die as his fingers worked their magic on her. Was she in for a surprise! 

Kissing her deeply once again, he continued tracing kisses along the same path his hand took only moments before. Pausing at her navel, he let his tongue roam across it, making her squirm and moan his name. 

Looking at her, his gaze made contact with hers as he continued his low descent, his eyes never leaving hers. Light was panting, she thought she couldn't take any more, and wondered what he was doing. The air left her lungs as she felt his lips on her. 

Smiling, he exhaled his hot breath on her, feeling her tense up. He then trailed kisses along her lips, stopping at her rosy bud. She writhed as his tongue played with that most sensitive part, and parting her legs further, he continued his explorations, until his tongue encountered her warmth. 

He continued his ministrations, making her soar to new heights until she finally exploded, saying his name. He greedily took the entire gift she gave him and came back to her mouth, kissing her possessively, branding her as his. 

Light felt his lips on hers, the kiss deepening in passion, her passion matching his. She could taste herself in his kisses, giving her the courage and boldness she never thought she possessed before. He had taken her to heaven and back, and kissing him deeply, she decided it was time she returned the favor. 

Darkness continued kissing his dream, his angel. He stopped and pulled back enough o see her face, and said, "Beloved, I..." 

He was stopped by one of Light's fingers on his lips. He then noticed her mischievous grin while she was saying, "Oh, but we have not finished yet, my love. Is time I repaid you for your..." 

Pausing, her gaze traveled through every inch of his body, stopping significantly at a certain area, then quickly returning to meet his gaze, and finishing her sentence, "...gift." 

Once this was said, taking control she flipped him on his back, and kissed him passionately. Darkness was not sure what happened, but his shy flower had turned into a tigress. Not that he was complaining, but by the gods, she was a natural! 

Light left his mouth, her teeth playfully pulling his bottom lip, to continue her explorations of his neck. She wanted to taste him, savor him, know every part of him. Her tongue playfully caressed his Adam's apple, while she continued tracing kisses downwards. 

She stopped again, her tongue tasting the hollow of his neck, and hearing him gasp, she smiled, as she knew she was on the right track. She then teased his nipples into hardness, and just as he had done to her, she took one of them into her mouth, sucking and nibbling, eliciting a deep moan from him. 

While she continued the same ministrations to his other breast, her hands roamed freely through his stomach, caressing him in tempo with her sucking and nibbling. One of her hands encountered cloth, and she stopped as she heard his gasp. 

She pulled herself back and saw the increasing bulge through his loincloth. She smiled, she had seen the unicorns mate enough times to know what that meant. She looked at his face once again and gave him a wicked smile, his eyes widening as the realization of what she was about to do sunk in. 

Her grin widening, she kissed him deeply, leaving his mouth to kiss him in his chest, continuing downwards. She lingered at his navel, her tongue tasting him and the surrounding muscles, her hands roaming through his hips. She noticed the bulge grow in size, making her smile. She continued kissing and tasting him until her mouth encountered cloth. 

Feeling him tense, she locked her eyes with his, and finding the clasp of his loincloth, she took it between her teeth and pulled, his hips lifting slightly from the bed making it easier for her to remove the bothersome piece of clothing from his body. 

Once it was off, Light admired him in all his glory, a small gasp escaping her lips as she saw his size, something else growing inside of her at the sight. Looking once again into his eyes, she slowly descended to his alert member. She slowly continued tracing kisses from his navel down one of his legs, continuing at the other leg in an upward direction, until she was facing it. 

She let a finger trace down the length, feeling him squirm and softly moan. Smiling, her tongue started playing with the base of his shaft, making him twitch and moan louder. She then let her tongue travel painfully slow upwards towards the head, stopping before reaching it. She then proceeded to do the other side smiling as she felt him moan louder, stopping once again before reaching the head. 

Taking it between her hands, she continued the up and down movements, caressing and squeezing him, fascinated by the expressions on his face when she did that. Locking her eyes with his she moved again, tongue playing with his head and licking the pearly drops that lingered there, making him moan even louder. 

Still maintaining eye contact, she took him in her mouth, sucking him, enjoying his taste, then her head moved upwards once again, and down, continuing this motion, when she felt his hands entwine with her hair, directing the up and down movements. 

She closed her eyes as she left herself go to his rhythm, her hands softly caressing his balls with her fingers. The movement became more frantic, until his moans were louder and he exploded in her mouth, Light eagerly swallowing all that he gave until he was finished. Darkness took Light's face in his hands and kissed her once more, a taste of him mixed with hers. 

They continued kissing passionately, until he felt that he was ready once more. Parting her legs with his, he positioned himself between them, rubbing himself against her, teasing her, making her want to accept him. 

Light couldn't take any more of that sweet torture, and looking at him in the eyes, she said, "Dar, please..."   
He entered her, Light giving in to the new sensation of being filled, until he encountered her barrier. Taking her mouth in his, he continued on until he was completely inside of her. 

His mouth stifling her cries, his hands wiping her tears, he stayed still inside her letting her get accustomed to him, tenderly saying, "Is alright, love. It always hurts the first time." 

As he felt her hips start to move, he slowly pulled back, then in. The intensity increased with each stroke, her passion matching his every time. 

Soon, they were transported to a world where only the two of them existed, their cries more passionate as they approached the point of no return. Light gave a final cry, tightening against him, making him follow quickly, saying their names in a final cry of ecstasy. 

Once they were done, he moved her on top of him, he still inside her. Kissing her forehead, he said, "Sleep now, my love." 

Smiling at him, she kissed him on the lips once again, and said, "Sweet dreams, beloved." 

Nestling her head in his chest, she fell asleep. Darkness smiled, he knew that now she would be his for all eternity, just as he was hers. With this last thought he fell asleep, holding his love in his arms.   


  
**A/N:** Let me know what you think. Your review is greatly appreciated, it encourages me for future works, or if I'm stuck with writer's block. Any comments about spelling and grammar are more than welcome, English is not my first language. I will fix errors and repost the story, so I'm counting on you people! 

Please leave a contribution in the little box. 


End file.
